Corazón Gitano: Relaciones Peligrosas
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: El corazón se le detuvo al verse en aquellos ojos, claros como un cielo de verano, las lágrimas le caían por los ojos y sus labios habían formado al final una mueca de dolor. Había temido aquel momento… llevaba temido aquel momento demasiado tiempo. / segunda temporada del fic Corazón gitano. Contenido yaoi -menciones de hetero -
1. Chapter 1

Segunda Temporada

Capitulo 1

Aquella mañana las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando ingresar al sol raudo para iluminar la habitación, era bonita, decorada en tapiz azul pálido, como un sueño eterno, aunque también iluminara las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo, en especifica dirección de la puerta al lecho, de sabanas blancas que cubrían dos cuerpos desnudos… y dormidos.

Alessandro, abrió los ojos a luz del nuevo día incomodo, pero su cuerpo, relajado por el ejercicio de la noche anterior se removió satisfecho, estaba satisfecho, disfrutando de la sensación de disfrute existencial que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo, colocándose ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y mirando el techo…

Había sido una noche magnifica, su amante… abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué había hecho anoche?

Dos flashes cegaron sus ojos y su memoria, unos labios rindiéndose a los suyos, un cuerpo esbelto en sus brazos, unos ojos azules…. Y una cabellera rubia como el sol.

Con ligera tensión miro a su lado, "santa virgen…" la cabellera rubia que se encontró estuvo a punto de destrozarle los nervios

Rubio… cuando afrodita tenia los cabellos color aguamarina…

Los dedos largos como los de un pianista… y las uñas sin el más mínimo esmalte

Afrodita siempre pintaba sus uñas color celeste

"esto no está pasando"

Respiro lenta, muy lentamente el cuerpo rubio se removió un poco, cambiando de pose, Alessandro casi quiso reírse y luego arrancarse los cabellos, conocía al joven.

Lo conocía, por la puta madre….

Lo conocía

Lo peor

Conocía sus ojos serenos cuando a veces se cruzaban, cuando a veces hablaban…

La alarma sonó de nueva cuenta y el italiano se sobresalto mirándola.

El cuerpo del rubio se removió un poco, sin abrir los ojos.

–Apágala –murmuro adormilado, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y Alessandro lo hizo por reflejo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Irse? O quedarse a suplicarle que no dijera nada… se imagino los ojos de su adorable pareja si se enterara, Afrodita no se lo perdonaría… no lo haría.

Busco con la mirada sus ropas, desperdigadas en el suelo, adivinando que esa no era su habitación "mis padres salieron de viaje" le llego un susurro de la noche anterior en una fiesta que había dado Kanon en su casa, recordó que le había sorprendido un poco ver al joven allí.

"maldición, maldición" repitió su mente como un mantra mientras se cambiaba a prisa… pensando en lo que haría.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Alessandro, Afrodita disfruto el aroma a rosas de su habitación sin abrir los ojos, y miro le techo con adorable encanto, si alguien le hubiese visto abrir los ojos, habría caído a sus pies locamente enamorado de aquella criatura.

Afrodita extendió los brazos, desperezándose, encantador, la sonrisa apreciada en sus labios y extendió el brazo derecho atrapando el móvil con diligencia y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje de buenos días a una persona que ocupaba su corazón.

Alessandro, el nombre paseo por sus labios, su corazón latía, quiso reír y se levantó de la cama, yendo en dirección a la ducha, amoldando sus pasos dentro de una bata de seda color azul, al cruzar contra el primer espejo observo su rostro y sonrió, deslizando el dedo índice sobre su piel, debajo de sus ojos, paseándolo a lado de la línea del mentón, era hermoso, en silencio recordó cerrando los ojos el modo en que Alessandro acariciaba su piel, y tembló, sintiendo como un escalofrió de anticipada excitación recorría su cuerpo, apretó los labios, casi desmayándose , se sonrojo,…

Aquel italiano, gustaba de jugar con los límites y siendo sinceros afrodita no le molestaba, no era tan atrevido como para ofrecerse en bandeja, pero… abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo, los labios entreabierto completamente rojos y sus mejillas nacaradas le ofrecieron una imagen ciertamente atractiva, aparto los ojos del espejo llevándose una mano al cuello riendo avergonzado, necesitaba una ducha

Dios… corrió a la cama de nuevo, corriendo de vuelta a la cama, cogió el teléfono y llamo a Alessandro

-"contesta" pidió en voz baja y dulce, con la respiración agitada háblame, bésame…

Quería tirarse a sus brazos y que le besara, que le besara mucho.

-¿alo?- contesto la voz de Alessandro, ligeramente agitada y fría, Afrodita sonrió un poco.

-buenos días-saludo dulcemente, llevándose una mano a los cabellos- Alessandro…-se mordió el labio inferior, una mano en su cuello…- Alessandro… ¿cómo estás?

-perfectamente –la voz de Alessandro se escuchaba ligeramente seca, afrodita abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿estaba molesto? Frunció el ceño recordando si había hecho algo malo o habían reñido, pero no recordó nada- ¿necesitas algo?

-no…solo te llamaba para saludarte –contesto herido- ¿estás molesto? ¿Paso algo malo? –pregunto sentado…. Con toda la excitación y enamoramiento congelándose y unas ganas de llorar o de mandar al demonio a aquel imbécil que tenía por novio.

Alessandro apretó los labios, no muy lejos de allí, con preocupación, observando el jardín de una casa que no le pertenecía… pálido a más no poder.

-No, no ha pasado nada malo- contesto con una voz mejor modulada, aunque un poco superficial, sentía ansiedad- solo... he tenido un pequeño problema, pero lo solucionare, no te preocupes- prometió- ¿nos vemos más tarde? - pregunto ansioso, deseaba correr ahora a sus brazos, olvidar que le había engañado, luego…lo de Shaka se juro no importaba… ya hablarían- deseo verte.

-también te adoro-contesto la voz al otro lado, no tenía el mismo tinte del principio el tono dulce y enamorado se había ido… Alessandro se maldijo en silencio, sabía que era difícil que Afrodita te mandara al infierno, sobre todo ahora que su relación mejoraba, pero aun recordaba cuando ya estaban juntos- Si quieres puedes venir al mediodía, mis padres saldrán para el club…

-de acuerdo… no estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

-en lo absoluto –aseguró el muchacho.

-Afrodita-dijo seriamente – nos vemos al mediodía- aseguro, rogando en silencio, que afrodita no hablara realmente con Shaka, "nunca los he visto juntos, después de todo" porque si era así….-debo colgar

Afrodita apretó los labios mirando el techo de su habitación.

-bueno… nos vemos –sonrió… - te espero –al otro lado Alessandro le colgó el teléfono y aun a pesar de que la voz de afrodita había sido encantadora, no lo fue tanto su actitud cuando tiro el teléfono hasta el otro lado de su habitación mientras un gesto de ira adornaba por primera vez en meses sus facciones y por el mismo causante de hacía meses.

Tenía unas ganas únicas de mandar al demonio a Alessandro al infierno… pero, pero no podía, le quería… y además.., seguramente había tenido una mala noche ¿su tío le daría problemas? Recordaba haber visto hacia unos días a aquel italiano, sus padres comentaban con ligera tensión sobre la cosa nostra, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"no importa" se juro a si mimo… no quería pensar en eso, no dio una segunda mirada a su teléfono al otro lado y casi roto y corrió a la ducha, deseando bañarse y quitarse la tensión que tenia… y el día había empezado tan bien

El agua fría despejo su mente, se verían después y entonces todo se solucionaría.

Camus estaba en la biblioteca aquella mañana, en compañía de Milo Scorpius, el último sonreía un poco de lado, habían estado discutiendo la noche pasada si comunicarles de una vez por todas a sus padres, pero al final como siempre Camus había decidido que lo mejor era que no, después de todo están muy ocupados queriéndose como para preocuparse por ellos, había dicho.

"Milo, creo que lo mejor sería esperar, no quiero que se sientan en la obligación de adjuntarnos a sus cosas" y había sacado un libro de quien sabe donde para ponerse a leer, Milo había asentido disconforme, pero no había insistido, no quería discutir entonces y no quería discutirlo ahora, suponía que lo que Camus sentía en mayor medida era la vergüenza y había decidido callarse el comentarle que su abuelo ya lo sabía todo, tembló un poco recordando los ojos fieros del anciano que lo habían observado heladamente como si él lo hubiese decepcionado, al final aprecia haber aceptado la situación en cierta medida y eso daba por satisfecho a su nieto, que ahora miraba tranquilo a su novio, leer, saco el Smartphone y activo la cámara, dedicándose a tomarle fotos con el fondo de biblioteca.

Camus por su parte se perdía en un emocionante capitulo de la isla misteriosa, de Julio Verne cuando el flash lo cegó.

-Milo- cerró los ojos, apartando al capitán Nemo de su mente para mirar al joven peli azul que sonreía a modo de disculpa.

-lo siento-bajo el móvil observándole- pero esto no es la cita que yo esperaba.

-las nueve de la mañana es muy temprano para una cita, no entiendo como pudiste aparecerte tan temprano- se quejo apartando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita junto suyo para observarle fijamente.

-En mi defensa mi padre vino conmigo y no pareció incomodar al tuyo.

-están hablando de negocios- contesto el peli aguamarina encogiéndose de hombros, cómo si eso fuera lo único que le importara a esos dos- ¿no dijiste que planeabas algo para hoy? Pensé que irías solo.

-cuando digo planeo, me refiero a ambos- se encogió naturalmente de hombros el otro joven, como si aquello fuese demasiado obvio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La luz del sol caía a raudales sobre el parque dónde Milo había insistido por pasear, Camus que no era del todo insensible a la belleza, lo era apenas a decir verdad, admiraba con profunda sorpresa la laguna artificial que a sus ojos se mostraba, el agua que brillaba límpida frente suyo con rayos de sol bailando sobre suyo, a su lado Milo sonreía con esa sonrisa muy suya, aquella que solía poner cuando como en ese momento se sentía orgulloso de algo, era obvio que aquel lugar le gustaba, y por lo que Camus había entendido aquel lugar pertenecía a los Scorpius, era el abuelo de Milo quien lo había mandado construir para el placer de su entonces bella esposa.

-Cuando mi abuela murió, siendo en realidad muy joven; el abuelo dejo de venir para aquí, de todas formas es un lugar agradable ¿no crees?- hablaba el peli azul con una sonrisa presa de sus labios y acostado en el césped.

-lo es- contesto con una cortes sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba concentrado en la belleza del rítmico movimiento de las ondas que formaba el agua de aquella laguna, avanzo tres pasos acercándose más al agua.

Milo callo al verlo concentrado, pensó en silencio que era un alivio que el lugar fuese del agrado de Camus, en ocasiones aquel silencio, un silencio muy propio del peli aguamarina, lo desesperaba, sobre todo porque en realidad para él era ciertamente necesario hablar con el otro, necesitaba de una socialización más abierta, quizás que el otro buscara también su compañía, Milo no era alguien que confiara comúnmente en cualquier persona, mucho menos que se enamorara al primer momento, por eso cuando se había sentido afectado por Camus había sentido… miedo.

Un miedo que ahora comenzaba a convertirse en autentica molestia, frustración paseando a ira y desolación, sospechaba que en realidad Camus sí que le quería, es más: lo sabía; la mirada de Camus era bastante expresiva, simplemente también necesitaba tiempo para el mismo, cosa que a menudo intentaba recordar y de ese modo comprender la aparentemente fría actitud que a veces soliera tener el otro para con él.

Pero por supuesto saber eso, aceptarlo, era una cosa y otra muy diferente que no le hiciera daño a veces, o que se sintiera molesto por aquello, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el césped observándole, manteniendo el silencio para no incomodar al otro.

Camus disfrutaba aquel silencio y Milo deseaba que disfrutara su compañía.

"ya"

Un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios.

.

.

.

Shaka estiro su cuerpo con los ojos aun cerrados, y busco con sus dedos el teléfono móvil para ver la hora, era un día libre por lo que no tenía que levantarse muy temprano… además estaba muy cómodo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, sentía el cuerpo cansado… dolorido, siguió en las mismas... confundiendo el rítmico latido de su corazón con su propia respiración, hasta que rápidos flashes le cruzaron la memoria... sus ojos, de un fantástico azul, se abrieron con una mezcla de miedo y horror, se sentó tan rápido como un rayo en la cama. Un gemido de dolor y desolación escapo de sus labios. El estado de su habitación sería perfecto de no ser por sus propias ropas desperdigadas en el suelo de mármol blanco, la alfombra turca se había movido un metro de su lugar original, estaba arrugada, miro asustado a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía.

Cayo de nuevo entre las almohadas, los recuerdos continuaron violentos pasando por su mente, aquellos labios devorándole, el cayendo… el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a ser menos importante, cuando un dolor más sordo y profundo comenzó a nacer dentro suyo, sintió que podía llorar en cualquier momento.

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, se llevó una mano al rostro y la otra tomo el móvil… ¿Quién sería?... las imágenes que se abrieron a sus ojos le llenaron de sorpresa "esto no" eran… demasiado evidentes.

"oh Krishna no"

-os veis muy bien-

.

.

Alessandro no era ningún idiota, pero simplemente no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer más que lo que estaba haciendo, es decir irse de la escena del crimen sin una sola palabra, conocía a Shaka y sabía que este no iría por ahí ventilando aquello, sin embargo… tampoco se le apetecía conversar con él, no ahora… le había sido descaradamente infiel a Afrodita y ver a Shaka y hablar con él harían mucho más real algo que él deseaba considerar una pesadilla.

"Aquello no había ocurrido", se dijo.

"No había ocurrido nunca", sus labios se apretaron contra si y sus dientes casí formaron una mueca de rabia.

"Jamás"

Decidió con los labios apretados mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y corría a tomar una ducha, "jamás" mientras se secaba y luego cambiaba "Afrodita" mientras se miraba en el espejo y se preguntaba que hacer…

No podía decírselo a Afrodita, no soportaría ver sus ojos llenos de odio y decepción en dirección a él, no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquello.

No podría.

De hecho, no quería.

No después de haberle tenido entre sus brazos y haber saboreado aquellos labios dulces y dispuestos, sobre todo dispuestos, no después de haberle tenido junto a él, con aquellos ojos mirándole llenos de adoración y entrega, no después de… saber que en realidad Afrodita si le amaba.

Alessandro no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, a Afrodita sí que podía mentirle, pero no a sí mismo, había empezado aquella relación deseoso de… acostarse con el más joven, puede que incluso de hacerle daño y borrar de un plumazo la dulce sonrisa que solía adornar su rostro; pero, por supuesto, no había pensado que podía enamorarse de él. Aquello último había sido particularmente fácil cuando el joven dio puerta abierta a dejarle entrar en su vida y realidad, cuando comenzó a dirigirle aquellas sonrisa dulces y dedicada, confiadas, no después de ver como aquellos ojos podían expresar una amplia gama de emociones por segundo, no después de aquellos besos, no después del primer beso, no después de sentirle temblar contra sí y mirarle, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Se había vuelto absurdamente consciente de que en realidad era encantador, adorable, sensible y sinceramente no merecía pasar por nada malo.

Y estaba el hecho de que Alessandro amaba a Afrodita y ambos estaban muy felices.

Así que ¿Qué necesidad de hablar de un error de una noche? Después de todo, había sido un error sin importancia, no iba a mandar por tierra una maravillosa relación que lo hacía muy feliz, y a Afrodita, solo por un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia.

Y hablando de Afrodita, pronto serían las diez y quería verle, tomo sus llaves su billetera y el móvil, antes de salir de su casa dejando allí dentro una culpabilidad demasiado grande.

.

.

.

Afrodita no tuvo tiempo de saludar a Alessandro, esto le beso en cuanto le tuvo cerca, fue un beso un tanto diferente de lo que se había acostumbrado a recibir, muy diferente sobre todo por el hecho de que Alessandro parecía no querer respirar y si devorarle, dejarle sin respiración, casí parecía que le estuviera haciendo… sonrojado se afianzo a los hombros del más alto para no caer mientras este perdía sus manos en la melena celeste contraría y cayeron contra el sofá.

Al final Afrodita empezó a suplicar.

-Ale… Alessandro… por… favor- movió ligeramente el rostro logrando que el otro pasara sus labios de sus labios a su mejilla, pero el italiano no se detuvo, los besos bajaron de sus mejillas a su blanco cuello y el muchacho cerro los ojos sorprendido- Alessandro… -se quejó y, sin embargo, echo la cabeza hacía atrás en un movimiento inconsciente, se estaba acostumbrando a ello, a que su pareja soliese jugar con los limites pero era la primera vez que lo atacaba (no sabía cómo definir aquella situación) … así. Abrió los ojos ligeramente confuso, era demasiado temprano, no que le importara la hora realmente pero… habían quedado en salir y realmente... no creía que fuese conveniente dejar ir más lejos al otro- Ale... Alessandro basta… vas a- le empujo delicadamente con las manos en sus hombros… "¿dejarme marcas?" la idea apareció en su mente con luces fluorescentes y sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza al ver la posición en la que se hallaban ambos, al fin el otro le dejo respirar un poco y al mirarse, Afrodita bajo los ojos ante la mirada del mayor, plenamente avergonzado y sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

-¿hum?- las manos del italiano pasaron de su cintura "al menos no he perdido nada de ropa" se felicitó el sueco internamente, a su espalda, subiendo con deliberada lentitud y precisión por su ropa hasta llegar a su cuello, sintió como Alessandro caminaba sus dedos sobre él y se colocaban en su cuello, en su piel tocando de tal manera que… Afrodita apretó sus labios mirando con los ojos brillantes a Alessandro, no iba a oponerse, no del todo, pero… ¿no sería muy pronto?

-Ale… sandro- soltó un gemido leve mirándolo con ligero reproche pero sin empujarlo de nuevo- ¿Qué haces?- repentinamente y como si pudiese evitarlo le sonrió levemente, de manera dulce y curiosa, el italiano también sonrió, y entonces al verse en aquellos dulces ojos azules en los suyos propios perdió de golpe y plumazo toda la diversión, los ojos de Shaka en medio de aquella noche, rindiéndose a sus brazos, cayendo contra aquellas sábanas blancas y mirándole, con aquellos ojos… azules.

Habría gritado de no haberse encontrado en aquella situación.

-Nada- formo una sonrisa definitivamente falsa y sintió que podía morirse en aquel mismo instante, mientras el peli aguamarina le miraba con una ceja alzada, rio burlonamente, deseando apartar de la mente de Afrodita cualquier posible sospecha y coló sus manos bajo la camisa de este, funciono.

Afrodita se sonrojo con una rosa y esta vez sí le empujo.

-no hagas eso- a pesar de su tono enfadado, las mejillas encendidas del joven y sus ojos brillantes Alessandro callo, separándose de él mirándolo con aquella expresión entre burlona y cínica- eres…- apretó los labios y formo un gracioso puchero mientras respiraba de manera ligeramente forzada.

-tranquilo, aún es pronto y obviamente- se le acerco de nuevo, depredadoramente- no pienso- pasos sus dedos por sus mejillas y lo atrapo en sus ojos, acercando sus labios a los del joven, cerca muy cerca sin llegar a besarle- hacerte nada que no me pidas- se miraban a los ojos y pudo disfrutar de toda la gama de emociones que paseo por los ojos del peli aguamarina, desde el anhelo, deseo, vergüenza, pasando a la sorpresa y luego, mas violento...

-¡te tienes en muy alta estima si piensas que yo…!- decir que estaba avergonzado era poco, estaba avergonzado y enfadado, al escuchar la risa del italiano se avergonzó aún más- si sigues riéndote no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme- amenazo con una voz ligeramente burlona, extrañamente Alessandro se calló de golpe y le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡no puedes! Oh señor… pensé que me amabas- ante tal drama desatado Afrodita comenzó a reírse, olvido por completo lo que había pasado aquella mañana… el italiano le envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

Aunque se hubieran detenido no podía mentirse y mientras Alessandro volvía a besarle esta vez de manera más caballerosa, amable y sin ir más lejos, Afrodita se rindió con facilidad, deseando echar por tierra el hecho de que en realidad, por unos segundos inocentes se había preguntado qué pasaría si invitara al italiano a su habitación.

"basta,… no es tiempo" acallo a su mente, no iba a ir tan rápido.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto al fin con los ojos brillantes tras dejar de besarse.

-bueno, conozco un hotel muy cer…- un golpe en su brazos y una mirada entrecerrada de Afrodita callaron la broma… "ya basta Alessandro, ¿Quieres acaso que se dé cuenta?" no, no quería pero estaba ansioso, desesperado, jmás habría creído que la culpa fuese tan poderosa, rio sin demasiadas ganas y le miro- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aun no es tiempo… ¿Qué me dices de…?

Notas de la autora: *corriendo en círculos* Perdón por la tardanza y por lo corto del capítulo, pero resulto un tanto difícil, en fin, espero que os siga gustando… la historia.

En cuanto a la reacción de Alessandro… hice un montón de entrevistas… y al final saque conclusiones con respecto de… las personalidades de cada uno.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Con el fin de las vacaciones las cosas se habían mostrado algo… alteradas. O al menos eso pensaba Kardia, que había, a su manera observado el extraño actuar de su hijo, no era que el joven estuviera sufriendo una psicosis, el resultado de un trauma –Dios no lo quisiera- ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba preocupado.

Milo caminaba por la gran mansión de su abuelo desde que era un niño, q su a su padre había adorado a Milo, más lo que nunca lo había querido a él –recordó con cierta melancolía- siempre habían pasado juntos las vacaciones –aún más tras la muerte de su encantadora esposa- . Pero en aquella ocasión, las cosas se habían dado de forma…. Diferente.

No era que el muchacho no hubiera pasado las vacaciones con su abuelo, lo había hecho. Lo extraño era que no habían salido en ningún salido en ningún viaje, de placer sino parecían haberse fundido, en la casa, y Kardia sospechaba- con cierta desazón puesto que en realidad quería a su hijo y no deseaba que un abismo terminara de separarlos- que el patriarca de la familia estaba educando a su hijo en la futura dirección del imperio familiar.

Kardía sacudió la cabeza, paseando lento en su despacho, y se dirigió, para calmar su mente, a tomar unos papeles… tenía que concentrarse.

No sentía, se dijo, celos de su hijo, en realidad no; por mucho que su padre le mostrara a su hijo más afecto, cariño, confianza y amor, del que nunca le ofreció a él. Tampoco le molestaba, demasiado, que prefiriera a Milo por encima de Kardía en todo, porque sentía más confianza en el nieto que en el hijo. No.

Solo estaba preocupado, porque había visto a milo palidecer a veces, y enrojecer en otras, lo había visto un tanto más agotado a veces y , en otras, mirar a la nada con los ojos perdidos y el rostro cada día más pálido.

Sabía que su hijo estaba pasando por un disturbio emocional, sospechaba de hecho que estaba enamorado, aunque no tenía demasiadas ideas de quién, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera conocía a los compañeros de su hijo, al mismo tiempo, al llegar a la idea del amor, el mismo había palidecido, puesto que recordaba, demasiado bien, la conversación que tuviera con su padre, hacia un par de meses.

Dejo los papeles a un lado, pálido y ligeramente ansioso.

No creía que Milo fuer a hacer nada mal… algo... Equivocado, además su padre no parecía molesto, aunque sin duda sabía de aquel asunto más que Kardía.

Aun así, la sola idea de que Milo estuviera dando aquellos titubeantes pasos, con respecto al amor…. Solo, de que hubiera un error por delante.

Era horrible.

.

.

.

Milo no había visto a Alessandro desde la fiesta de los gemelos –Saga y Kanon- dónde sospechaba que se había ido con alguien más, aunque al mismo tiempo lo dudaba, pero verle aquel día con aquellas ojeras que decían que apenas había descansado le dijo que algo no iba bien, no creía, en verdad no creía que aquello tuviera que ver con Afrodita, a quien no había visto en la fiesta –eso lo había sorprendido, recordó puesto que el peli aguamarina era bastante animado, mucho más que Camus que simplemente había dicho que no iría con él … frunció un poco el ceño recordando aquello, al final la fiesta no había estado mal.

-Hola Alessandro – saludo lento y seguro, mirándole, la verdad sea dicha ellos no hablaban demasiado, tenían amistades diferentes, por un lado y Alessandro solía hablar con Lune bastante…. Se estremeció recordando la belleza de aquellos ojos, y lo cruel que podía ser el joven.

-hola- contesto irónico el italiano, pareciendo, en lo absoluto, cansado, había algo extraño en él, desde que Milo viera que Alessandro y Afrodita empezaran a salir el rostro del italiano había asumido una expresión más encantadora tranquila, sin embargo, desde la fiesta, parecía haberse fundido y regresado de golpe y porrazo al pasado, la línea de sus labios se había formado irremediablemente cínica, -no iba agregar que le daba cierto atractivo- pero de repente se preguntó si no sería él quién estaba influyendo negativamente en el peli celeste en ves de que ocurriera lo contrario.

-hey! A que viene esa cara? Pareciera que no has dormido bien últimamente –bromeo ligeramente tenso, no quería pensar en posibilidades, el mismo sentía que las cosas ni iban bien con Camus….

Le pareció que Alessandro le miraba de manera extraña, como si le dijera algo que no entendía bien.

En realidad Milo tenía más razón de la que pensaba, Alessandro no había dormido bien las últimas noches.

Cuando ya había pasado una semana desde aquella desgraciada mañana, había ido a ver a Shaka, tras una conversación con Afrodita, una conversación en la que el más joven había estado comentando acerca de la cual una investigación que estaba haciendo –planeaba estudiar algo así como psicología o psiquiatría según Alessandro sabía.

-Resultando por ello- había sonreído al fin- una opción más saludable el solucionar los problemas cuando están empezando antes de permitir que estoy devoren nuestras conciencias–había terminado de leer el ensayo y lo había mirado con ansiedad- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me estás lanzando una indirecta? –había sonreído de lado mientras se miraban a los ojos y parecía que en realidad estaban bien, Afrodita se había sonrojado un poco.

-En realidad es un escrito que pensaba presentar como parte del trabajo de letras –se encogió de hombros –supongo que recuerdas que nos dejaron tarea –en ese momento había sonreído de lado y encantadoramente, Alessandro, que había estado pensando más de lo que deseaba hacerlo, había deseado besarle en aquel momento besarle hasta dejarle sin aire, pero conociendo que el más joven estaba esperando su opinión había hablado.

-los hice en cuanto entre a mi casa –no mentía realmente estaban hecho, es increíble las cosas que uno hace para no pensar- me gusta el ensayo, lo hiciste bien, aunque tu investigación del caso me pareció un tanto excesiva –Afrodita le había mirado a los ojos dulcemente y le miro y ligeramente culpable con una sonrisa engreída- ¿pretendes sacar notas perfectas en todo? –en parte se había sonreído de lado, ante aquello, puesto que algunas cosas de su joven adoración le seducían aun.

Afrodita se había sonrojado un poco, pero dejando el trabajo a un lado se había acercado a él.

-realmente no… pero gracias –y se habían besado… en ese momento Alessandro había decidido que hablaría con Shaka y lo solucionaría todo… sin arrastrar culpas ni errores, se sentía bien con Afrodita y no quería que aquello se arruinara por algo sin importancia.

.

.

.

Solo que no era algo sin importancia.

Y se había dado cuenta de ello en cuanto había visto a Shaka, este le había recibido en su casa, vestido con un saari blanco y mirándole con expresión ligeramente sorprendida y asustada, le había pedido hablar y en realidad, al principio había parecido que todo iría bien.

Habían empezado de forma titubeante, mirándole a los ojos le había explicado que en realidad….

Que lo de aquella noche, en la fiesta, había sido un error, que no se sentía bien, que había creído… en fin que quería pedirle disculpas, Shaka le había escuchado tranquilo y le había contestado que todo estaba bien. Que en realidad sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien y ambos estaban bebidos.

Habían estado ebrios, dijo, era normal que se cometiera algún error.

Entonces Alessandro había dejado de mirar la pared detrás de Shaka y le había mirado a los ojos.

Y se dio cuenta d eque las cosas no estaban bien en lo absoluto.

Conocía a Shaka, en cierta medida lo conocía más que a cualquier otro alumno, vivían cerca, y habían sido algo así como amigos, en el pasado. Shaka tenía unas maneras calmadas para poder soportar a Alessandro. Por eso había podido leer en sus ojos de manera más efectiva, aprecian calmados, pero no le fue difícil notar que en realidad estaba herido, ligeramente ofendido, y un poco más que….

Se habían mirado a los ojos, y muy a su pesar, había visto lo hermoso que era.

En verdad se lo había parecido, hasta que claro él se había perdido en los ojos azules de Shaka y había notado que no era sincero, que se sentía herido, y… que en realidad, aquella noche si había sido importante.

"estúpido, estúpido"

Se había acercado a él, solo quería quedar bien.

De acuerdo, quizás eso ultimo no fuera cierto y le había causado cierto placer a su ego saber que había dejado efectos en alguien tan deseable, pero en realidad no esperaba cometer el mismo error, de nuevo.

Y en esa ocasión era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía.

Al final, después de todo el desastre solo se habían mirado a los ojos, los suyos mostraban una mescla de satisfacción y arrepentimiento y los de Shaka resignación…

-no se lo diré, no le diré nada a Afrodita…- había respondido a su mudo temor y eso había sido último que había escuchado de él…

Y desde entonces no había podido dormir….

"estúpido"

-no he dormido bien –se encogió de hombros –y mañana empiezan las clases, no puedo decir que este de buen humor…

No tenía por qué confesar sus pecados antes de tiempo…

Y realmente

Realmente no quería pensar en ello.

Extra.

-Necesito un nuevo estado Wathsaap – dijo Marín con gesto intranquilo mirando su móvil – dime algo.

-gatitos al poder –contesto Esmeralda que en aquel momento miraba imágenes felinas en el suyo.

-no, otro… -contesto la pelirroja mirando a su nueva amiga.

-los gatos conquistaran el mundo… -contesto de vuelta la rubia.

-no, algo bonito –la hermosa rubia la miro escandalizada.

-¡los gatos son lindos!- elevo la voz evidentemente ofendida.

-cierto, me diste una idea – sonrió recordando una cosa y comenzó a escribir.

Nuevo estado: "gatito"


End file.
